The present invention relates to a razor with a shaving aid capable of shaving skin hair growing on various parts of a body.
In the following Patent Document 1, a base member having a shaving aid is supported to be rotational with respect to a blade body assembling member and is held by an elastic force of a leaf spring and swings against the elastic force during use to lessen shaving resistance due to contact between the shaving aid and a skin surface.